Semiconductor devices are electronic components that exploit electronic properties of semiconductor materials to affect electrons or their associated fields. A widely used type of semiconductor device is a conductor-insulator-semiconductor (CIS) device. A CIS device comprises a semiconductor substrate, an insulating layer overlying the semiconductor substrate, and a conductive gate overlying the insulating layer. CIS devices are versatile devices that may be used for, among other things, switches, amplifiers, and memory. Examples of CIS devices include metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effector transistors (MOSFETs).